Paws Off
by MustacheMo
Summary: I had never, ever thought that, out of all guys, this one would ask me out. Ryder Daniels, ladies and gentlemen. Take notes. / Or, Ryder asks Jade out and jealous!Beck and protective!Beck both make appearances. - Mostly Bade because I needed to write some. / Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

I had never, ever thought that, out of all guys, this one would ask me out. Ryder Daniels, ladies and gentlemen. Take notes.

I was walking down the hallway at HA one morning and stopped once I got to my locker so I could take my extra pair of scissors out, because I had left my sharpest pair at home. _Bummer._ When I moved the door to my locker as I was about to close it, there he was. In all his glory.

I know this guy had been a complete jerk to Tori once, but I wasn't Tori. I wasn't gonna let a guy make me as upset as she was when she found out that Ryder was using her...at least not anymore.

"Hi." he said, looking at me.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. Thanks..."

"Um...I know I barely know you, but.. erm, do you wanna go grab some sushi at Nozu tonight?"

I was taken aback. "Why are you suddenly interested in me?"

"Come on. You're gorgeous and talented. I don't understand why all the other guys here at Hollywood Arts haven't fallen for you... I know I have."

"...Yes."

"Wait..what?"

"Yes, I'll go get sushi with you." I said, then walked away. I wasn't sure what'd come out of this, but hey. I would be getting some free sushi. That's always a plus.

…...

The date with Ryder went surprisingly well. What didn't go well was first period at school the next day. Apparently, everyone goes crazy after Ryder goes on a date with his next 'victim' and I was the main topic of discussion. Goooodieeeee.

And, out of all people, guess who was standing behind my locker that morning? No, not Ryder. Oliver. Beck Oliver. Just what I needed to freshen up my day. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, an old habit of his which I wished wasn't so atrociously familiar.

"Hi." he said. He was all jumpy. I think it was worse than that one time he had to drink zillions of cups of coffee every day because of that stupid cricket in his RV.

"What do you want?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

"Oliver, I don't have all day."

"Um...so I heard you went on a date last night."

"Okay," I said. "And?"

"Um, you do realize you went out with the guy who broke Tori's heart, right?"

"Yes." I said.

"I don't really like you seeing that guy."

"What's it to you?"

"He could break your heart."

"Ha," I said. "Ironic that this is coming from you."

"Excuse me if I don't appreciate the fact that my ex-girlfriend is apparently trying to get her heart broken by some jerk."

"Oh look at that. Suddenly Mr. Robot expresses emotion. Bravo."

He didn't say anything.

"I gotta get to class." I said.

"Jade-"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I can go out with whoever I feel like going out with. End of discussion." I said. Then I walked away. Unbelievable is definitely the best word to describe Beck Oliver.

**Beck's POV**

This Ryder guy is getting on my nerves. Today, he took it upon himself to hold Jade's hand. _THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING, MAY I REMIND YOU._ Yeah, yeah, I know I let her go. Biggest mistake I've ever made. But after Jade went to class, I saw Ryder alone in the hallway. He looked nervous. Just then, his phone rang. Even though I was going to be late to class, I didn't care. I hid behind the lockers to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Ashley." I heard him say. Who's Ashley?

"No, no. Of course I love you."

"I am not seeing any other girl tonight." he said. I started to realize that he was seeing another girl..._at the same time that he was seeing Jade._

I had just about had it with Ryder Daniels.

"Sure. I'll be there at 8 PM, tonight. See you then." he said.

Then he looked to the left and the right, as if he was about to cross the street. I walked out from behind the lockers.

"You're a jerk."

He turned around and looked to see if anyone was behind him, because Mr. Perfect couldn't realize that I was talking to him. "Were you talking to me?" he said.

"Yes!" I said, my blood boiling. "You don't _deserve _someone like Jade. She's beautiful, talented, and an amazing girl. Too bad she's interested in you."

"Yeah, and that's your problem, lover boy. She _is _interested in me."

"Just stay away from Jade!" I said, walking towards him.

"Dude, you're the one who broke up with her. What's your problem?" he said, looking at me in the eye.

"I know I did, thank you very much," I said, feeling a pang of guilt because, obviously, _I did._ "And my problem is, you're cheating on my ex-girlfriend and I'm not gonna sit back and watch you break her heart."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to tell Jade."

"And what makes you think that she'll believe the guy who dumped her?"

"Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh loooooook, I'm finally updating my story after a normal amount of time and I didn't wait 348439474389484949 millenniums this time, yay.~ I think this is a special occasion. Let us celebrate with the dropping of balloons & multi-colored feathers. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. No, that's not a tear in my eye. It's just a speck of dust...or a twig...or a branch...or a tre- OK you know what, I am crying. Carry on with your daily life. Y'know, after you read this. **

"Jade, I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Really? Oh, and I was born yesterday, wasn't I?"

Beck and Jade had been arguing for about 15 minutes. The reason being that Beck was trying to confront her about Ryder's little two-timing fiasco. So far, as already evident, it hadn't been going so well.

"Jade, I don't want you to fall to deep into this guy's trap. He's cheating on you!"

"Could you stay out of my relationship, Oliver?" Jade said, obviously upset. She walked away.

"I am not just going to sit back and watch him cheat on you while _I know it's happening._" he called out, walking after her.

"I gotta get to class."

"We're gonna have to finish this conversation sooner or later."

"Once again, I pick _later._" she said, walking away quickly.

…...

**JADE'S POV**

I thought my relationship with Ryder was going well. The key word in that sentence was _thought. _I got out of H.A today and headed toward his house. Oh the joy.

Guess what surprise was waiting for me at his house? No, not something sappy like roses or chocolate.

His face practically _swallowing _another girl. How could he think that I wouldn't find out about this sooner or later? Honestly, that was the biggest mistake ever. Everyone knows that when you cheat on someone you go to _the other person's house, _you don't invite them over. Okay, not the point.

The idiot was practically speechless and so was the buffoon in the tank top sitting almost on his lap, for God's sake.

He started, "Jade-" but I wanted none of it so I just walked out the door. Jade West. Unpredictable with a side of look-at-me-funny-and-die.

I just went home. Where else would I go? This was great. Just dandy. Fantastic. So far off the chain, you couldn't even see it. Where is it? I don't know, you tell me. That's how good that was.

Sarcasm evident.

Apparently, Oliver had texted me like 4 times while I was in Ryder's house, which wasn't really a long time. Obsessive freak. But I decided to give him the benefit of receiving a text from me.

_Hey. How's your relationship with ew- I mean, Ryder, going?_

**I walked out on him, okay.**

_Wait, what? Why? What happened?_

**I found him sitting on his living room couch with some girl who had tank top on that was so tight I'm surprised she wasn't choking. Isn't that just lovely?**

_Jade, I-I'm sorry. You deserve better._

**Oh, what? Like you? Lol. **

_Pshhhh. Noooo. I meant... um, that guy from the hardware store?_

**Sure you did. **

**But seriously. Thanks. That means a lot...I guess. **

_Aye, no charge. _

**Watch it, Canadian. **

_Along other lines, umm.. have you opened your front door lately?_

**No.. why?**

_There might just be a surprise there...from yours truuuuuly. _

**You're such a hopeless romantic. **

Lord behold, I opened my front door, and there he was. Oliver. Beck Oliver.

"Hey Jade."

"Oliver," I said. "Enter."

He came in and sat on the couch, on which I sat on as well. This was getting awkward, to say the least.

We just exchanged glances for a few minutes until he broke the ice. Thank Godric. Yes, that's from Harry Potter. My brother reads it and he won't shut up about it, sue me.

"Jade, I'm really sorry about what happened, a-and that you had to find out like that. I didn't want any of this to happen." he said, his big brown eyes opened extremely wide. Wow, he was genuinelyconcerned. That's a first.

"It's fine," I said, trying to hold back a smile. The things that boy does to me, _ugh. _"Thanks for trying to tell me before. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who should be, _for everything. _The way I've been treating you lately hasn't been...the best. I'm really sorry," he said. "You're beautiful, talented, and all kinds of incredible. You deserve way better than Ryder."

"Which is exactly what you are. And you're sitting right there."

He opened his arms and and I fell in. I swear we were like that for about 10 minutes, until we pulled away. He kept his arms around me and we, again, exchanged glances, and he placed his lips on mine. It wasn't like a _OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO SWALLOW YOU _kiss but it was short and sweet.

"So what now? Are we gonna hitch a ride on a horse and ride off into the horizon?" I said, teasingly.

"Sorry, they were out of clichés at the drug store."


End file.
